A True Thanksgiving!
by RandomFanfictioner13
Summary: A oneshot for Canadians celebrating Thanksgiving! Zim and Dib. What more can I say?


**A/N; Alright! Hello whoever plans to read this. I'd first just like you to know that I AM CANADIAN! Yea, random, but...**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING CANADA! I WROTE THIS FOR YOU!**

**Anyways, I got the inspiration for this while- hahaha. You'd never believe it- eating chinese food. Yep! This was done within a 24 hour period, a change from my norm, but I wanted this up before focusing on my spooky halloween stories. Hahaha. As if. It took a bit longer than a day, but, well, all I can say is this; 'If only, if only, the woodpecker sighed.' Cookies to whoever can get that reference! Yea, I'm still doing them Halloween stories, but it's been slow going. Let's get to the story.**

**_SPECIAL SHOWTOUT TO XENIAL! _**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own IZ. _**

The pitter patter of the rain was all that could be heard in the Membrane household besides the occasional beep or ding, telling that some part of their Thanksgiving meal was ready. Gaz and her father had a blast making food together. In fact, ever since the one accident a few years back, the scary purple-haired girl was much cheerier ( and older) but would still get ferocious every now and then.

However, to Dib Membrane, there was one thing missing.

Himself.

The said 25 year old man shook his head as he entered into the Chinese restaurant. It was one of the only places open all year around. He was seated and asked what he'd like to drink. After requesting his usual beer, he was told to help himself to the buffet. So what's what he did. He and the other loners in there without families began to eat their fill of chow mien, Sweet and sour, and everything else.

However, Dib got quite the surprise.

While he was pickin at his last bit of rice, a waiter came over and asked in a grumpy tone, "How are you doing?"

Dib almost choked. What was he doing here? He hadn't seen this male sice graduation. Since then, the hadn't been much of a threat, but it was still good to be worried. That's why he admittedly goes to this aliens place every now and then, just to make sure he's not planning anything. Also for shelter at times.

Looking up, he asked, "Zim?"

Reconizing the face and the voice wasn't all that hard for the alien in question. "Dib-worm? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your Gaz-sibling and parental unit?"

Dib sighed. Zim would be the only person her could go to. No one else he knew would pitty him enough to even care. So he decided to share.

As it turned out, they sat there talking about various things. Dib being kicked out of his family, Zim being a defective and abandoned on Earth, how much their lives had changed since school, how they got to where they are in life, and so much more. Dib was surprised at how well the green-skinned kid had grown up and learned more about being human than he thought possible. They conversed for almost an hour before a voice said, "ZIM! WHAT'S IN TARNATIONS IS TAKING SO LONG YA FOOL?"

The alien froze at the voice. "Oh shoot." He murmured, then turned to the boy. "Look Dib. You and I are in the same boat. We've both been abandoned and need help from someone who understands us. So, that's why I'll help you. The gnomes will be deactivated as soon as you step in the gates. I have't had them on for years. Go to my base and tell Gir I told him to set up a meal for you. Tell the computer to make up the spare room. If they ask for a code, tell them 'IAZ2000' Then they'll know I gave you the commandment and will do as you say. I'll be home in about 2 hours. Make yourself comfy, and I'll be there soon."

"ZIM!"

"See ya." And with that, the Irken was gone.

Dib was shocked. When everyone else just stuck up their noses at him, Zim actually cared. But the boy just smiled.

This was one of the best Thanksgivings ever!

**A/N; Alright, this was ****cut short due to time. I didn't even get it up on Thanksgiving! Oh well. **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING CANADA! Or, in Xenial's words...**

**BUCK YEA! CANADIA!**

**...And yes, I did say Canadia. **


End file.
